The News
by FourTrisSupporter
Summary: "i am going to ask her today. i hope i get home soon. its only 10 minutes away." "i am going to tell him today. i hope he gets home soon. its been 4 hour since he called." i know u hate the summary but its my first fanfic so i am nervous. And please write an honest review.
1. Chapter 1

I, Tobias Eaton, am going to do this if I wannabe with her... its been two years since they have been dating and I desperately want to make it official. I don't know if she will say yes or not but I have to try, don't I? OK, here I come. no wait, what if she doesn't like it and break up with me? she loves, doesn't she?

_Come on, Tobias. I thought. come on, its only few more steps..._

"I cant do this," I say to myself.  
_Oh, come on! you love her, don't you?_  
"Yes, I do"  
_Then do it for her._

"Al-right, here I go." I said as I stepped into the store.

Shelves and shelves of gold and silver jewellery with diamonds. As I walk in, the man from the counter sees me and smiles.

"Well i suppose, like all other teenagers, you are here to buy a ring for your lovely lady?" he asks

"Yes," I reply nervously.

"Then come on, son," he smiles even broadly "I have the perfect solution for you"

I walk over to the counter and he places five rings in front of me. All of them are simple. a plain silver strap with some words on it. I look closely and see that each word was different. Dauntless, Abnegation, Candor, Amity and Erudite. (A/N: link to the ring photo is in my profile. I want comments on them) I did not know what it meant.

The man from the counter must have seen my confusion when he explained," Each ring represented the one quality you love about your partner. erudite meaning intelligence. abnegation, selflessness. candor, sincerity. amity, kindness. and dauntless, bravery."  
I nod.

I think about her and how she is brave and kind and selfless and true and intelligent. And I love all those things about her. I am about to reply when my phone rings. I check the callers id and smile. its her.  
"Hey babe, how are you?" I say

_"Hey, I am fine. Where are you?"_

"I am... at work, where else?"

_"Oh. listen, I need to talk to you about something..."_ she begins to say but I cut her off.

"Hey, I gotta go. I'll be home in an hour, bye" I end call. I don't wanna talk to her on phone. I wanna surprise her when i ask her.

"You gonna surprise her?" the man asks, getting me out of my daze.

"Yeah." I reply "listen, I don't think I like any of these rings. They don't summarize my love for her perfectly. I want a ring that shows her, how special she is."

The man smiles again,"Don't worry, son. i got the perfect ring for you." then he calls someone from the office inside the store. "Hey Tori, we have got a special customer." In few minutes a middle aged woman appeared. she smiled at me. I am guessing she is Tori.

"Son, this is Tori, our designer," the man says.

"So you buying the divergent ring for your bride?" she asks.

I blush. My bride. It sounds amazing. "Yes mam."

"Alright, this ring is very special." she says carefully,"It represents true love, and promise to be together forever."  
I smile. She continues."now the divergent ring symbolizes your partner's perfection for you and before you buy it, remember to promise yourself to keep that promise."

I nod and she takes out a black velvet box. she opens it to show breath-taking beautiful ring. It has a black diamond on the middle and two white diamonds by its side. It is perfect in every possible way, just like her.  
I buy the ring without a second thought. I asked Tori to write "four and six" inside it. She asked me what it meant and i told her that it was the day when i met my beautiful girlfriend, fourth of July.

"Thanks, Tori and..." I say then pause.  
"Bud," the man finished for me.

"Thanks, Bud. Bye," i say as i walk out of the door to my car. My mind buzzing with her thoughts.

I still remember her nervousness when she entered that door. My friend Zeke and his brother Uriah had planned a get together on the fourth of July, to have fun and watch the fireworks at night. She was Uriah's class fellow and was not very social. her friends, Christina and Will had forced her to come to the party so she did. And I am still glad that she did.

At first I thought that she was with Uriah so I didn't pay attention to her but in the game of truth and dare, Uriah confessed his love for her classmate, Marlene. That was when i saw her, she seemed different. She looked brave and dangerous at the same time selfless and kind. Her eyes were mesmerizing. Her smile took my breath away. I realized that I never really paid attention to all those girly, desperate girls but she wasn't like them.

I caught her staring at me frequently that day. She blushed and looked away. I remember when her friend Christina dared her to sit in my lap, she glared at her and slowly sat on my lap. She didn't weigh much. And when she turned her head, her hair would tickle my nose, I liked it.

That night the sky was glowing with the fireworks, her eyes reflected the same light. God knows how I got the courage to pull her to me and kiss her. I poured all the feelings I had for her into it. And surprisingly, she kissed me back. and from that moment I knew that I loved that girl.

I head back to my car, ready to drive to my new life. Its been 2 years... the most amazing years of my life. Much has changed. Back then we were sophomores in a high school. We didn't know where we would end up but we knew that we would be together. we graduated a month ago, she moved in with me in my apartment. my dad is in jail for deceiving his state agent client for the past 4 years, so I lived alone and had a job as assistant coach for the middle school soccer team.

When she moved in with me, she got a job as a waitress at the cafe, down the street. She wanted to help me run the house and we made it work. And now i wanna make it work as an official couple.

I drive as I repeat the question again and again in my head.

_"Beatrice Prior, I, Tobias Eaton, am hopelessly in love with you and always will be, for the rest of my life. I want us to be together forever. WILL YOU MARRY ME?"_


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2: The Memories...

Tris's POV:

_Think, Tris, Think._ I order myself._ You have to give him a good present tonight... Its your 2 years anniversary with him._

I think and think and think but I cannot come up with a good gift for Tobias. I know he already has planned something big for me like the last time. I clench the locket that I am wearing. He gave this to me last year when we both were juniors in high school.

I smile as I take a trip down the memory lane to that day.

************  
_I woke up in my bed at the hostel. It is 4th of July. I go home for vacations, next week. I look over to Christina lying on the bed, clearly hungover from the drinks she had last night at Will's. He had to carry her here because i could not hold her alcohol soaked body in my hands. Despite the fact that she is at least 3 inches taller than me and quiet heavy. Will at once volunteered to get her back. It was clear that he liked her and she did too. The problem was that he was too shy and she was too drunk to admit._

_I go the bathroom to take a shower. I return back but Christina still hasn't moved so I throw my wet towel at her face. She bolts right up then clenches her head. I walk over the drawer and take out the aspirin and hand it to her._  
_"Wake up, junkie," I say, smiling._

_"Why?" she asks in a sleepy voice, taking the aspirin and gulping the water. "Whats the time?"_

_"Its 12:00pm."_

_"Holy mother," she shouts, jumping out of the bed. "Its the 4th of july and you are waking me now?"_

_"Yes, Chris. You were the one who got into a drinking contest with Uriah last night." I retort._

_"Would you stop about that. Its your 1 year anniversary with Tobias"_

_"Yes." I say again, "Its my anniversary, not yours. Calm down"_

_she growls and holds me by my shoulders, shaking me, "You have to get ready, my dear bestie. Its a great day for you and I want it to be special."_

_I smile as she leaves me and heads to the bathroom, blabbering about how today was going to be perfect and how she wished that it was her and Will's special day._

_We go to Uriah's for our fourth July get together party. He had finally gotten his house cleaned since Marlene told him that she would not come if his house was a junkyard. Zeke's girlfriend Shuana helped them do it. Well, it was more of a 'bossing them around' than 'helping them clean'._

_Christina made me wear a very tight top and skinny jeans to highlight my curves. She also spent an hour doing my hair and make up and I have to admit that she did a pretty good job. Well, the only problem was that Zeke might dare me something crazy that would ruin her work. Tobias wasn't there yet so we decided to play truth or dare until he comes._

_The game went pretty well. I was surprised that nobody gave me a dare that would ruin my new look. Then it was Christina's turn and she dared me to sneak into the school campus and scream that I love Tobias. I do love him and did not want sit in there in my bra so i got up and we headed to the school. It was already weird that we were at school in vacation but what was weirder that the back door to the campus was open. _

_I got in and walked to the main hallway. I stood in the heart of campus, near the lockers. I took a deep breath and scream at the top of my lungs, "I love you, Tobias."_

_Then I looked around to find my friends but they weren't there. Either they were hiding to scare me or something happened. i hear a small chuckle behind me and I turn around. Its dark and I am feeling uncomfortable now._

_All of a sudden, the lights turn on and there he stands. My amazingly amazing boyfriend. Tobias. He is smiling, his hair messy as ever, his hands in his pockets and his eyes deep and comforting._

_"I love you more," he says. I smile as run to him and wrap my arms around him just as our whole group appears from the behind, cheering and laughing. They knew about this surprise. I look at Christina and she bows, gesturing a "welcome". I smile at her. _

_We head to the roof of the school and spend a couple of hours there. The guys had already arranged a small picnic for us there. I saw that Will and Chris were holding hands and I was glad that they realized about there feelings._

_Just as the sky was beginning to bloom with the fireworks, I felt his hand at my shoulder. Only his hand wasn't empty. He used his hands to tie a locket around my neck. It was simple pendant with a half heart in the center of it. __**(A/N: picture in my profile)**__ It had a "T" written on it, Tobias._  
_He moves my hair away and kisses me on the cheek from behind then whispers in my ear. "Happy 1 year anniversary. I love you, Trissy."_

_I turn around so I am facing him. He is perfect. caring, loving, strong, kind, dangerous all at once. He hands me the keys to his Harley and I see that it has the other half of my heart. It has a "B" written on it. My smile cannot get wider. _

_"Wanna go for a ride, Trissy?", he asks. And I am shocked to realize that my smile gets even wider when I nod. This perfect man is mine. He just made my life perfect._  
*************

"Beatrice prior get back to the reality," I tell myself. My phone rings.

"Hey, Chris. I am in a crisis right now and I don't know what to do." I say in a desperate voice.

"Hey Tris. I am fine too."she answers sarcastically.

"I am sorry. I am freaking out right now."

"Well, first, calm down. I am on my way to your house then we can talk, alright."

"Okay," I say. Just as I hang up I feel a sudden pain in my stomach and run to the bathroom...

**[ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ]**

**A/N: hey people. first, i thank the people who liked or followed this story. thank you, it really, really, really, really means alot to me.**

**now you probably would have guessed whats going to happen. and i know this chapter is long and boring but i wanted to show their past to you before we talk about present. do not hate me. and please review if you like it. 3... love you readers... 3 3 3 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: alright first, i thank all of you amazing reader and reviewers... honestly you kept me alive this week becuz my school has already planned to kill us... anyways i am TRULY TRULY sorry about not posting earlier becuz my computer caught a virus and as you nw my scool is killing me...  
on with the chapter... so this chapter is about tris becuz of her cliffhanger... and finished allegiant the other day and cried for about 2 hours... like, review, follow **

* * *

**Christina's POV:**

I am shocked to know that Tris is freaking out... it seems like yesterday that Will and I had to beg her to at least have a cake for her birthday. She never really cared about any celebration since her father believes in pure selflessness. Lame Stiffs! Not Tris though. She is cool but you know what they say "once a stiff, always a stiff" At least now that she is with our former football Quarterback number Four, she is opening to her dauntless, careless self.

I keep driving, the sun is about to set. Tris's apartment is only 5 mins away. I reach there and get out of my 67 Camaro. Well, actually Will's car that we use together since we moved in together after graduation. I walk to the main door and ring the bell but no one answers. I knock the door a few times and call out her name but Tris doesn't come. I feel my bad instincts kicking in.

I search and find a spare key above the door frame and unlock the door. I walk in and look for Tris. I search the house until i hear groans from the bathroom. I find Tris sitting near the toilet, puking.

"Tris, are you okay?," i ask but i know she cant reply so i crouch next to her and hold her. I help her up and we walk to the car and head to the hospital. On the way, Tris doesnt talk and neither do I. She looks really weak.

* * *

"Where do you live, ?" Dr. Fernando asks. We decided to come to him because Will's sister Cara is his assistant.

"With my boyfriend, in his apartment. Why?" Tris says. she is sitting on the chair while I stand, holding her hand.

"Well, the reports are kind of expected" he says, I feel Tris's grip tightening at every word. "It seems you should start cleaning your apartment because you are going to need space for a new member of the family."

I feel my eyes go wide and my mouth forming a huge smile. I am going to be an aunt... it is going to be amazing. I look to Tris and she is fighting tears. A small smile on her mouth. The doctor leaves but Cara stays. She smiles at Tris but when she sees that Tris's smile falter. She turns to me."I think I leave you two alone." she says, walking away.

When she is gone, I turn to Tris,"Hey, are you not happy that I am going to be an aunt?"

"Seriously, Christina." she says incredulously. "I am scared to death right now."

I sit in front of her, "Hey, Tris. Look at me." I move her face to me. "I know you are scared to tell Tobias. But it is Tobias. He loves you and I am sure that he'll understand."

She smiles. "Besides, it seems like you found a perfect Gift for him."

* * *

**Tris's POV:**

I am going to have a baby. Tobias's baby. I cant help but imagine my baby having his dark hair and deep eyes.

I am happy to get this gift but i wonder if Tobias will accept this baby. I grab my phone from the dashboard of Christina's car. We are heading to my house to get me ready for the get together at Zeke and Uriah's house. I always wonder how their mother lets them have parties, every other weekend. I call Tobias and wait for him to pick up.

"Hey babe, how are you?" he says

"Hey, I am fine. Where are you?"

"I am... at work. Where else?" he seems hesitant but I ignore it.

"Oh. Listen, I need to talk to you about something..." I begin but he cuts me off.

"Hey, I gotta go. I'll be home in an hour, bye." he hangs up. He didn't talk to me, why? I don't want to believe that he didn't wanna talk to me. maybe he got some work. I focus on the latter.

"What happened?" Christina asks.

"He hung up." I say, sounding more worried than I want to.

"Oh." she says, then tries to cheer me up. "Tris, we have got a bigger problem at hand."

"What?"

"How are we going to pack this gift?" she says, trying to sound worried. I laugh and she does too.

* * *

**A/N: so once again, thank you to the readers...**

**if anyone noticed, Christina's car is same as Shane West's car in the movie "A walk to remember". i love that movie and if u havent watched it yet, watch it now... **

**and if i may clearify, my school sucks and i get tonns of homework so bear with me if the post is late...**

**read, review, favorite and follow... 3333333**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: so as i told you guys, i have a busy schedule... and just yesterday, i got my date sheet for exams. more like my death warrant... so i'll try to update whenever i can because we have no gaps between exams this year except for weekends... so please do not be mad if i post late. so on with the chapter. **  
**Ps. this chapter is short and not rechecked by me so it may have millions of grammer mistakes... *smiles sheepishly***

**Disclaimer: had i owned tobias, i would have not shared him with you in this chapter... but oh well**

* * *

**Tobias's POV:**

I am driving to the love of my life.  
I am driving to a question...  
I am driving to get the answer...  
I am driving, hoping to hear a yes...  
I am driving to a new life...

If she says yes, the life as her husband... but if she says no... then the life as a broken man.  
stop... tobias, you shouldn't be thinking negatively...

my phone vibrates for what its like, 10th time in last half an hour. its Tris. again...its not like i am ignoring her but i am gonna get home in like 10 minutes and Zeke's place isn't that far away either. what can be so important? i mean if i am supposed to surprise her then i shouldn't answer it. i dont.

i keep my eyes on the road. my apartment is at the edge of the city so i have to cross the country side to get there. there are barely any street lights here so i have to turn my headlights to see the road as the sun is almost set. there are barely any cars in my way probably because its a holiday and most people are at homes, on their rooftops, waiting for the sky to be lighten by dazzling fireworks. i want to do the same, hence i pick up speed.

i put my hand in my pocket and take out the velvet box that is going to change my life. our lives. i open it, revealing the beautiful ring that will join me to tris, forever. for me, this ring means so much more than a single band of silver with a few diamonds.

i hold on the box while driving. i was trying so hard to resist an urge to get out of this car and just run home, or scream out of nervousness, or race the wind with excitement. i could not help but grin like an idiot. in that moment i was lost in my thoughts so deeply that i didnt realize that the car behind me is shouting madly. i realize that i became really slow. i speed up and move into a different lane. the man in the car screams insults for me not speeding up before. i really dont care what he thinks right now. i bet he doesnt have a girlfriend that he could day dream about. i turn my head around to see him driving madly to the down the other lane. i chuckle and soon enough realize my mistake.

suddenly an ear splitting horn turns my head forward and i see a truck in front of me. so close that i dont even have time to think when a turn my car to the right, the truck driver moves his truck to the left. for a moment i feel safe but right then the back of the truck, that is loading with LONG metal cylinders, breaks away and comes right towards me... in my instincts, i skid the car to the right again, trying to avoid the mass launching towards me.

the cylinders hit the back of my car...

my car spins anti-clockwise...

the blow from the truck make the car roll over...

i am upside down, spinning...

i cannot gain control...

its a violent situation...

i can hear the metal of the roof screeching with the ground...

i cannot move...

the air bag pops out but it doesnt help much...

i can hear th loud bang of the truc, smashing into a tree...

the car stops spining and its the edge of the road...

falling from the road's edge caused the car to flip again...

the action shoots a screaming pain in my body...

my head hits the side of the car, really hard...

for a moment, i call it my death...

* * *

**A/N: sorry for the cliffy... so listen people, i'll update the next chapter in a day or two because my parents have disconnected the internet for my exams and i am curently using my neighbour's wifi... (sometimes neighbours are cool)**  
**i cannot update for like 2 weeks after the next chapter and sincerely apologize... and i can hear you singing "Apologize" by one republic in my head right now...**  
**i guess i will write chapters and after my tortureous exams, update them together, like 3 or 4...**

**please... review, favorite and follow. (i cant believe i am so desperate) 333333**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: well, i am back. omg. 10 reviews! i seriously didnt think i would get even a single. but all those reviews were actually my death warrants. i am sorry to leave you at a cliffhanger. i want to thank you all. girlonfire216, gillian980, .tris, divergentlover00 (dont worry i wont), Tobiaslover (dont hate me, thats my frnds job and i will consider your request), divergentforever (i guess you will find out), dauntlesspanem (i know right), Guest (i dont wanna die), guest (i am not a murderer) and lily black cullen potter (i do too :p)**  
**please read the A/N at the end. love you all 333333**  
**Disclaimer: i do not own it sadly and i wanna punch veronica roth for writing such an amazing series with such a bad ending...**

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Waiting...**

**Tris's POV:**

I head to Uriah's in christina's car. She keeps talking about how she will spoil my baby. I smile at her. Its an honest smile but soon it falters as I turn my head to the road. My mind clouds with the thoughts of Tobias. He has been an amazing friend, a gentleman, a comforting person, a caring boyfriend, a patient lover, a determined mind, a soft heart and a strong will. He gives me strength but right now I am scared to death and his thoughts do no good. Thinking how I have to tell him just makes my situaton worse.

I repeat all the possibilities of his answer in my head.  
If he says yes, will he really mean it? What if he regrets his descision later? What if he gets scared? What if he isnt a great father? Wait, that cannot happen, he is way better than his father. I remember when he told me that his father hurt him. I remember how he used to wince whenever someone patted his back. He trusted me enough to let me in his past. He trusted me enough to tell me about his father when he told everyone else that his father is dead.  
My worst fear right now is hearing him disapprove of this child. How will I take the responsiblity of this child alone? Will he force me to lose this baby? Will he leave me? Will he hate me? Will i be able to handle him saying no?

Thoughts. Bad. Good. My mind is fogged. I cant wait to talk to him even though I am extremely nervous. Suddenly a pair of fingers snap in front of me and I hear a shout.  
"Earth to Tris!," Christina yells.

I turn to her, with a confused expression on my face. She looks at me with same expression. "What happened?," I ask her.

"Nothing, we are here," she says. "What happened to to you?"

"Nothing." I say looking away, I see that we are at Uriah's doorstep. I get out of the car and head to the door. Christina follows. Before we can enter, she grabs my hand and smiles sympathatically. "Dont worry I wont tell anyone," she says. I nod and we enter. Everyboody except Tobias is present. They wave at us and we get a grug (group hug) from Marlene, Lynn and Shuana. I smile at them.

"So I guess everyone except Four is here." Uriah says. All the guys and Lynn and Shuana still call Tobias by his High School nick name because they didnt actually knew his real name untill graduation.

"Where is he anyways," Will asks as Christina goes and sits beside him. Will wraps an arm around her.

"I dont know, he says he will be here soon." I reply. Honestly, I am worried about him .

"Alright then. What should we do untill he comes?" Shuana asks.

"How about a movie?" Zeke shouts and we all agree. He goes to his room and returns with a huge (emphasis on huge) box with a label of movies on it.

We look at him wide eyed. How can a sane peron have so many movie dvds? but then again its Zeke.  
"Alright, I have been collecting movie cds since I was eight so dont be shocked and select one." he says. We all chuckle and begin to dig in.

"How come I never saw this box?" Uriah asks.

"Because you were always scared of going into the attic, where I kept it," Zeke smirks while the rest laugh and Uriah blushes. I grab a stack of cds and begin sorting it out. I come across a cd that caught my attention. It said "A walk to Remember". I remember watching this movie with Tobias on our first date. I cried during this movie and Tobias laughed at me but when the movie ended I was shocked to see actual tears streaming down his face. After that he warned me to not tell anyone about it but once in a while I would blackmail him to do something he refused to do. I laugh at the thought. I miss him very much. I cant wait to see him.

Zeke looks at me holding the cd and snatches from my hand. Look at him surprised and confused. His face turns red with embarrasment when I realize that he also had cried during this movie and didnt want anyone to find out. I laugh at him and eveyone else joins in when I explain it to them. In all the fun and laughing I miss his voice dearly. His arms wrapped around me. The sound of his laugh behind me. I decide to call and check up on him. I cant wait anymore.

* * *

**Tobias's POV:**

My body is numb. I cant move my feet. They are stuck in the mess. I feel a faint sting on my forehead, blood taste in my dry mouth. My vision is blurry. I am not feeling any pain. My brain is not working. I wait there. My eyes are on the road but there is nothing in front of me that my brain can process. Its like my nerves are blocked and they cant tell my brain that I am in pain. I am both happy and sad. I am happy that I feel no pain but I am sad that I cant feel anything at all. No pain, no happiness, no thoughts, no feelings, no Tris. I stay there for god knows how long. It seems like centuries before feeling begin to return.

I move my fingers a little. I cant see them in the dark but I can feel them. I can feel my right arm coming to life. I can feel my brain start processing. I can think about Tris now. I try to to concentrate on her image in my mind when numbness leaves my body and feel pain. I feel as if someone is stabbing my chest, my head, my left arm and my legs with millions of needles. My eyes burn from tears and I can feel blood trickling from my forehead, on the side of my face, to lips. My blood taste salty, it tickles on my dry tongue. I can't move my left arm but through the dark, I can see a small glow of moonlight reflect from the diamonds of the ring I was holding in my left head. I dont think about my legs because I am too exhausted to concentrate on anything. I keep Waiting for a Miracle to happen.

I hear something that would have made me jump if I could. My phone glows and I hear my ringtone. My phone is on the passenger seat to my right. I can feel my head burst and dizziness taking over me but I force my eyes open as I slowly and painfully move my right hand towards the phone. It only rings for three times before going to the answer machine so I have to hurry.

First ring... Almost there.  
Second ring... My head screams in pain.  
Third ring... I somehow manage to press the green button and the phone is luckily on speaker.

"Hey Tobias, where are you?"I hear the caller say. Its Tris.

Come on, I can do it. Come on, Tobias, speak. I try to yell at myself in my brain.

"Hello?"Tris says.

"Tris...," I manage to croak. I hope that she heard me.

She did hear me.

"Tobias, whats wrong. speak. tobias,"she almost shouts. I can hear her worry through the phone. My head spins. My vison is blurry. I cant think. I just wanna go back to tris. If I dont live, I wanna die in her arms.

"Tris... help...," I whisper before everything turn blacker than it already was. Sleep embraces me.

* * *

**A/N: is it a cliffhanger? i mean tobias is unconsious so only tris is at a cliff right? **  
**plzzzzzzz dont hate me... i begin my studies tomorro so plz bear with me and i promise i will try to sneak update whenever i can get away from my books. i am not a nerd but i am bookworm. i hate school books. i love novels.**  
**if you want to know my schedule, check the A/N of the previous chapter. i want to curse my neighbours for changing their wifi password. do they want me to die?**  
**i love you all readers, i never really thought my fanfic would be popular since the first fanfic i wrote was when i was 10 years old and nobody read it... i deleted it...**  
**plz... read, review, favorite and follow to get the update alert... 33333333**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N; so people i decided to write another chapter before i get send to study prison.**  
**So here it goes...**

**Diclaimer: i only own a stack of books to mug up before exams and a laptop that would be taken away if i do not get good grades...**

* * *

**Tris's POV:**

_"Tris..." i hear him whisper. his voice sounded painful. forced and croaked. i start to panick._

_"Tobias, whats wrong. speak. Tobias," i almost shout out of worry._

_"Tris... help...," he breathes. i can hear his barely audible breaths. i can hear them slow down and become rythmatic. is he asleep?_

"hello!" i scream into the phone. "hello! Tobias!" tears begin to stream down my face. my mouth is open. my throat dries. i donot hear the gang behind me. they seem to be comforting or questioning me but i cant spea. i cant move. the phone is still in my hand. i am too shocked to even fall down.

christina grabs me by my shoulder and shakes me fiercly.i manage my eyes to look at her. she asks me what happened. i hear myself whisper his name but i dont feel my lips moving. i dont feel when they take me to the couch and sit me down. uriah brings me a glass o water and i gulp it marlene sit beside me while lynn and zeke stand, shuana sits on the arm of the couch and uriah and will are crouched in front of me. i look at them for a while, letting my shaking body calmed down. once i am, i get up.  
"i have to go." i say, hurriedly heading to the door. zeke blocks my way and others follow. i try to push him away but he demands an answer. "tobias needs me. he is in trouble. i need to find him." i shout while continuing my struggle. at my words he moves an i open the door. i get in christina's car and realize that i forgot the keys.

christina climbs into the passenger seat and gives me the keys and smiles at me. i grab the keys and start the car, lynn and marlene climb in the back and i look at them.  
"come on, lets go." lynn says in a 'obviously' tone. i smile at them and head down the road to our apartment to start the search.

"do you want me to call 911?" marlene asks  
"no, she wants you to call the birthday planners," lynn says sarcastically. marlene scoffs and dials the call.

"dont worry, tris. we will find him." chris says  
"i hope so" i mutter to myself but i am sure she heard it.  
chris calls will, who took shuana's car with zeke and uriah and four of them decided to check all the hospitals for any sign of tobias. we get to my apartment but there was no car there. i go inside with lynn while chris and mar check the streets. the door to the apartment is locked from the outside. we head back to the car. chris and mar had no luck either. if i was panicking before, now i am freaking out. Shuana and others keep us updated, so far no luck. i decided to head to his office for a clue.

i have to find him. i have to search for him. i cant lose him.

we ask the watchman where he was. watchman said that he didnot know and we should ask the head coach. the head coach, Eric is an extremely rude guy. i never liked him and neither did tobias but at times like these you have to set aside your feelings and hope for the best. eric called me once when tobias was late, he warned him to get there in 5 minutes or else he would lose his job. well the school principal max did not let eric fire someone so tobias was safe.

anyway, i call him and wait for an answer.  
"What?" he shouts in the phone.  
"listen to me carefully eric. i wont ask again." i threaten him, i cant stand being bullied by some jerk right now. "tell me where the heck four is?"  
"i dont know he left early today because of the holiday. half the team didnt arrive so we kept the practice brief. he left toward the town." his voice was cold but he didnt shouted. i didnt care. i thanked him and before he could answer, i ended the call.

we head to the town, wondering why he would come here. most of the shops are closed but some are still in business. we seperated again, this time i was with chris. lynn and mar decided to check all the hotels while we check the rest of the shops. we already called the guys and Shuana, telling them where we were heading. the first few shops are of clothes and shoes and groceries, nobody knew of anyone named Tobias. we stop in front of a jewelry shop. i feel a sudden pain in my stomach. i put my hands around it and fall on my knees. i totally forgot about the baby while worrying about the daddy.

christina kneels too, holding me. she tells me to go wait in the car but i refuse. i spent a few minutes, trying to collect myself. i get up slowly. tears were threatening to come out but i blinked them back. tobias needs me, my child needs me, i cant back now. i run a hand through my hair and gesture christina to lead the way. she opens the door and steps in, i follow her. i dearly hope that i can get some information here because my hope is fading. i walk through the door and see rows of golden and silver jewelry but its not time to stop and admire. we walk to the counter and a man and woman greet u.

"hi, my name is christina and this is tris." chris says, pointing to me.

"my name is bud, how may i help you?" the man says.

"well actually we were looking for her boyfriend. he called saying that he needed help but then he fainted, or something. his name is tobias." chris explains.

bud smiles sympathetically. he said that tobias did come there but he did not tell us why. he said that tobias headed home after that. we thank him and walk out. chris calls lynn and mar to meet us. once again we drive to apartment. if he is not at the apartment then he must be somewhere on the way.

we drive on the main road until we have to take the other lane, thats when i stop. i stare at the scene in front of me. i know that rest of the girls are doing the same. i see a truck smashed in a tree. a few of the rescue crew are getting an injured man out of the driver's seat. there is blood all over his body. i watch them carry the man n the ambulance. my eyes shift to the right side of the road. i see a familiar car. it doesnt take time for me to jumpout of the car and rush to it. i see the my car, its badly damaged. its roof only a paintless and dented metal. the bumper is broken. the hood is no longer present. and the windows are completely shattered. tears stream out when i think how badly injured the driver would be. the driver. where is he?

then i see it... his face... bruised... bloody... pale... eyes closed... split lips... no more sweet smile... being carried on a stretcher... hawled into an ambulance... in a slow motion... not moving... good as dead... my friend... my boyfriend... my love... my life... my baby's father... my Tobias.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: so as i promised... i wrote another chapter during my study break and am posting it... i know this story is going REALLY slow but i dont want to just finish the whole story in 10 chapters... i wont speak much becuz i know you are waiting... so CHAPTER 7 guys!**

**Disclaimer: is it just me or does everyone here really wished that they owned divergent which they do not...**

**Chapter 7: The Stitches**

**Lynn's POV:**

Tris gets out of the car, followed by Christina, then Marlene and me. I am stuck on my spot, I know I have to move but I cant. Not until I recover from the shock of seeing one of my best friends in this state. He is being carried away into an ambulance, slowly and carefully. I get urge to just run up to the ambulance, get into the driver seat myself and speed to the hospital. Its dark but I can still see his motionless body. I don't have to be an expert to know that he has lost a lot of blood due to his wounds.

I shift my eyes from him to Tris. Tris has always been my most sarcastic and competitive friend. We always pushed each other and challenged each other at every single gig. At first I didn't really like her but then we became really good friends. We never showed any sympathy to each other because none of us really liked pity. And I am not feeling any sympathy now but I can see her breaking. She start falling to her knees, losing hope? She cant. She has to go with him.

I grab her shoulders and Christina helps me get her up. I shake her a little and look her right in the eyes. I can see her tears and I know I will begin to cry too if she doesn't stop. "Tris, Tris... listen to me. you have to go." I tell her, she just nods slowly. I turn to Marlene. "Mar, go stop that freakin' ambulance." And Marlene runs to the rescue crew.

Tris wipes her tears but they just come back. Chris and I help her walk straight. We get to Mar and she is explaining the situation to the what looks like a doctor. He nods and lets Tris in the ambulance.

Chris and Mar tell her that its going to be okay. She gets in the ambulance and holds Four's hand, I see her wiping her tears with his hand before the door is shut.

* * *

I am driving the car at the speed of 85 km/h. I only want to get there as soon as possible. Christina is in the back seat, talking to Will. She is sobbing. I tune out her conversation. I don't want to hear anybody crying at the thought of losing my best friend. We are not going to lose him. Tris is not going to lose him. I increase the speed to 90.

Mar realizes how fast we are going.  
"Hey, Lynn. Slow down!" She says a little loudly. I don't listen to her. I keep driving. My eyes sting. Is it because of the fast wind?

"Lynn, calm down. We already have Four in the hospital. You are gonna get us killed." she shouts. I slow down at her words.

Now we are at 40km/h but my eyes are still stinging. It was not the wind, it were the tears threatening to come out.

We reach the hospital and see the guys and Shauna parking their car in the next lane. We catch up with them and without a word, head to the 2nd floor of the building, to Tris.

* * *

**Tris's POV:**

They say he will be fine. They say they will do everything the can. They say I shouldn't lose hope. They say I have to be strong. They say I have to his family. They say its going to be okay. I hope its true. I want to believe that its true. I have to believe its true. I want him back. I just want his arms around me again. I just want his comfort again. His smile. His deep eyes.

The light of the operation theatre turns on. He is in surgery. I know they are stitching his wounds. I know the needles are going in his body right at this moment. Each time needle goes through his flesh, a part of me is unstitched. I feel like a doll being ripped apart. I am sitting in the hallway outside the operation theatre but my mind is somewhere. In a place just a few hours behind when he said he was coming home. He promised he would come. And I am trying so hard to believe in that promise.

The group gets there 10 minutes later. Worried expression on their faces. Zeke and Uriah start bombering me with questions  
"What happened?" "Where is Four?" "How bad is it?"

I don't know what to say. I feel like my throat is stitched together. Luckily, Will comes to my rescue,"Guys, give her a break. She is already worried." That calms them down.

Shauna and Marlene sit next to me and Christina holds on Will's arm as I manage to speak,  
"He is not... good. Its... hard, you know... doctor say that he... might not... survive" i sob on shuana's shoulder "if he makes it through surgery... there are chances that he wouldn't wake up..."

I let the tears come. I let them drain all the water inside me. I try to get the pain out of my body.

"We will get through this," Marlene says rubbing my back, "Together."

"I don't know what to do...," I whisper.

"Four was the most tough guy I ever knew," Uriah says in attempts to lighten the mood. He always succeeds but now he made it worse. I couldn't take it. Acting on a sudden urge I stand up and shove him away.

"What do you mean by 'was', huh?" I shout. _Where did that come from?_

"I-I... didn't mean it...," Uriah shudders but I cut him off with another mood swing.

"He IS tough! He is going to get through this." I shout and run down the hall not knowing where to find sanctuary...

**Chris's POV:**

I look for Tris at the most obvious place she would go. I know her. When we were kids, her parents would not let us play at their house since they thought that it was selfish to just waste your time so she used to come at my place. I remember when she was upset about school or it was test she would come to my house and before I knew it she would run into the bathroom and lock herself in. I know she is still there. _What'd you think being her best friend meant?_

I walk in and find her crouched next to a sink. I sit beside her but don't say anything.

"My stomach hurts," she says, breaking the silence.

"Tris, should we go the doctor? I totally forgot about the baby. I am sorry." I say in a rush, worriedly.

"Its OK, Chris. Its just... because of stress. That's all."

I sigh, "Look, Uri didn't mean it like that. We are worried too."

"I know. I was stressed out." she pauses for a second, "Today was suppose to be awesome. Having fun together. Watching the fireworks. Laughing at silly jokes."

"Fate is just so cruel. You got two extremely shocking news in one day. That must be harsh." I smile a little. She keeps her eyes on the floor the whole time.

"Its just so crazy. I mean, he is the one getting stitched up but it feels like I am on the deathbed." she shakes her head.

"Well, the doctor said he needed to see you about Four..." before I could finish she jumps up.

"Chris! You are telling me now?" she exclaims and dashes out, I follow her. We can hear the fireworks bursting in the sky, even if we cant see them.

The sparkles in the sky mostly meant freedom to me. Independence. Like no one to stop me. I believed that those lights would help me escape this world someday. But now I want to believe that they symbolize _hope_. Hope that my best friend survives this, she does not lose her baby daddy. Hope that she finds his smile again... I hope for better.

**A/N: cliffy? sorry... omg theo james is sooooo hot... he is a perfect Four... **  
**Check out Theo James and Shailene Woodley at comic con 2013... SHEO and FOURTRIS! omg omg omg omg. 110 days left till the release of the movie...make time go faster...**  
**Give me ideas... Read, like, hate, follow and review... 333333333**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: i fangirling so hard right now on FOURTRIS and SHEO... i've never been so obessed with anything in my entire life! you know i have been researching on theo and shailene so much that i didnt do my homework for the past whole week... the cast could not be more amazing... **  
**i mean the actress playing Christina (Zoe Kravites) is the daughter of a rockstar and makes a perfect Chris in the real life...**  
**enough of the fangirling, here is the chapter ... 333333333**

**Disclaimer: if i owned divergent i would be with the divergent cast right now instead of writing a FANfiction...**

**Chapter 8: The Hope**

**Tris's POV:**

_Chris is so stupid. Why didn't she tell me the surgery was over. Tobias needs me. Is he awake? I want him to see me first when he wakes. Is it just me or the way of going back to operation theatre is WAY longer than coming here? I am running at my top speed. Why isn't this hallway ending? Run, Tris, run. Why am I talking to myself? Stop talking to yourself and run!_

And I do. I run down the hall. Take a right. Dodge the pair of nurses. Pass by the nursery. Almost trip over the tray brought by another nurse. Take a left. Pass by the ICU. And run straight into... Lynn?

"Ow! Are you out of your mind, Tris?" Lynn shouts, pushing me off of her and rubbing the back of her head. I sit up and Zeke's hand pulls me up. I feel another shot of pain in my stomach but I try to ignore it and stand up. Uriah helps Lynn who almost topples over him. I pant but its not compared to how hard Christina is panting. She has actually fallen in Will's arms.

"Where is Tobias?" I ask without any delay. I realize that I accidently push Zeke as I say this.

"Hey, hey. Easy, woman!" Zeke says putting his hands up.

"Sorry." I say in a hurry, "Just tell me!"

"He is in there," Shauna says pointing to the ICU. I start to the door when Marlene blocks my way.

"Woah, girl. Not so fast. Doctor is in there. We cant see him for half an hour." she says.

"What? Get out my way. I have to see him," I push her out of the way and get to the door. Its is locked... what the heck! I kick the door, again and again but it doesn't open. If it wasn't for Lynn and Uriah to drag me away, I would have broken the door. They force me to sit on the bench beside Christina and Marlene.

"Let me go! Why cant I see him! I have to see him!" I struggle to get out of the grip of my friends, holding me back.

"Tris! its for your own good. You know you yourself cant see him in this state," Shauna says loudly. I stop struggling. She hands me a glass of water that will brought, "Here drink some water."

I hate to say it but they are right. I am too weak right now. And I know if I see him right now...in this state, I wont be able to handle it. I still cant wait but I have to. I have to prepare for worst and hope for the best. _hope. S_uch a funny word, it is. When you don't need it, you have it. And when you lose it, you need it the most. But hope is still there, deep inside you. I have to find it. If not for myself, then for them. My friends! My Child! My love! For them I have to hold on.

* * *

Zeke, Uriah, Will, Lynn, Shauna, Marlene and Christina have a look at him. I need to be alone with him so I let them go before me. They stay there for a few minutes before coming out. Christina and Marlene have tears in their eyes and Shauna keeps a hand around Lynn for support. The guys have a sympathetic expression on their faces as they tell me that I should go in while Uriah and Zeke take Shauna, Marlene and Lynn home. Will and Christina decide to stay for a while.

I go in and stand at the door. He looks so still. He is so still. He has no expression on his face. From a distance, he looks asleep. But if you go closer you can see his scarred face, his stiff posture and his tight muscles. Good as dead. He is not relaxed. He looks like a dummy. So pale, muscular yet weak.  
I sit beside his bed taking his hand, lacing my fingers with his. I squeeze it, hoping that he would squeeze back. I wish he would give me sign that he can feel my touch and hear my sobing.

_Please Tobias_. I cry silently. Then I run out and no more tears come. Now I cant break down even if I want to. I know its him. He gave me a sign, just like I wished. He wants me to be strong. He stopped my tears.  
"Hey, Tobias." I say slowly, "Look, I really love you. And I only want you to come back. Please Tobias. I need you, your child needs you. If you can hear me then you have to know that I am here. I am waiting. You have to get up, alright. _Soon_." I choke on the last word.

I feel so tired, so exhausted, so weak. I need him. I need his comfort. I lay down my head on his chest and close my eyes, hoping that this nightmare would end when I open them...

* * *

**Will's POV:**

We sit at th bench outside the hospital building. I have an arm around Christina and she snuggles close to me. I glance at her occasionally and find her absorbed in the grass in front of us. The street lamp beside the bench gives her skin a glow. She looks beautiful. Even though the light also shows her ruined mascara and tear-streaked face, it reflects her true self. A normal girl, deadly strong, vulnerable, ignorant, caring, fearless, scared, a true friend. She buries her face in my chest and I know she is crying.

I pull her away a little and see her biting her lower lip as tears roll down her cheeks. I wipe her tears and hug her. We stay like that a few minutes before returning to our original position. "I have never seen Tris so broken before." she says after a while.

"I know. Even if I have only known her for four years," I reply.

"I don't know how they both will live if Four doesn't make it," she says silently. I catch something in her sentence that made no sense.

"Did you say 'both' ?" I ask, confused. She quickly turns to me as if she did something wrong.

"I-I... meant Tris and... and..." she studders looking for an excuse, maybe, to cover her mistake but I know its something is fishy.

"Chris, tell me." I say to her and she sighs, giving up.

"Tris is going to have a baby. She found out this morning. I said I wont tell anyone until she wants me to." she says in a rush.

"Oh." I say, clearly showing my shock, "As much as I am sad about Four's condition, I cant believe, I am going to be an uncle." I smile brightly.

"I know right?" Chris joins in my excitement before turning serious, "Four needs wake up and know this."  
I can only manage to say "I hope..."

* * *

**A/N: so how was it? review and tell me and i need ideas...**  
**News Flash: ONLY 105 DAYS REMAINING TILL THE DIVERGENT PREMIERE! **  
**i even downloaded a countdown clock for it... i have my first exam tomorrow and its maths so wish me luck! i will update ASAP... 3333333**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: this is a filler chapter and the next one will be posted in a few days... *suspence suspence* Tobias's POV and i am going to make a special chapter for christmas and post it on 20th december (the day of my last exam) so for now... enjoy3333333**

* * *

**Chris's POV:**

I wake up to the silent sound of someone singing. I open my eyes and stare at the plain white ceiling. I sit up and look around at the light blue walls. My stuff is still not fully unpacked since I moved here only a month ago. Half opened cupboard shows a few black jackets hanging inside. I don't remember going to sleep last night and now here I am in my bed. _How did I get here?_

I get up and open the door to see Will cooking breakfast and singing. I walk over to him and stifle a yawn over the way.

"Hey rockstar, look your girlfriend just woke up." I find Cara sitting at the kitchen counter, eating a bowl of cereal. I didn't realize she was there. I smile at her and she returns it just as Will comes behind me and turns me around. He laughs a little, probably because I look so awful with my sleepy eyes and messy hair. He kisses me on the forehead and then pecks me on the lips before turning back to what he was doing. I take a seat beside Cara.  
"So now that I am a rockstar's girlfriend, how did i get here?" I ask Will as he hands me a plate of eggs, toast and bacon.

"You fell asleep at the hospital and I didn't wanna wake you." he says.

"It was so cute how he carried you in." Cara says in a teasing motherly voice.

We laugh at how Will blushes. He looks so sweet. "Did you tell Tris? Where is she?" I suddenly ask in a serious tone.

"Don't worry. After I sat you in the car, I headed back to tell her that we were leaving but when I got there she was already asleep next to Four. The doctor told me it was okay for her to stay so I left."

"Oh. I think I should spent the day with her. Its a weekend and she needs me." I say.

"Will told me about Four." Cara chimes in the conversation, "Do you want any help or something?"

Will replies before me, "Yeah, you could contact with the doctor and convince him to fix Four up soon because its not only his life at stake."

"I know. Anything else?" Cara asks as she gets up and washes her bowl.

"Nah, I am just gonna prepare some lunch for Tris." I say before adding, "And Will, after you cook the food for her, can you bring her latte too. Thanks."  
Will groans as Cara laughs and I smile innocently.

* * *

**Zeke's POV:**

"Dude seriously?" Uriah asks me for like 20th time, "You mean to say that our scary Four was going to buy... a ring?"

"Yeah, I mean, I proposed to Shauna a month ago and he told me he was going to propose to Tris so I was Supportive. I don't even know if he bought that ring. His accident just messed it up." I sigh.

"So now what?" he asks, rather calm.

"I don't know. I think if there is actually a ring then we have to find it."

"Man, we cant give it to Tris, she is already at the edge."

"I can tell by the way she was shouting at you yesterday." he groans at my words before I continue, "We have to hide that ring from her."

"Maybe we can drop the girls at the hospital then return to the crime scene."

"Then suit up."

"You really do love The Avengers, don't you?" he asks as I chuckle.

* * *

"So now that we are here how can we get pass through those police officers." Uriah asks as we get out of the car and stare the scene behind the "No Entry" seal.

"Lets go." I say approaching the nearest cop. "Hello officer. My name is Zeke hunter and this is my brother Uriah."

"Officer Theo. How can I help you?" he nods a greeting. He is not so old, maybe in his mid twenties. He looks kind. Maybe I can work with him when I finish my police training.

"Um. Actually we are the friends of the victim who was in the car." I explain and Uriah joins in.

"He is at the hospital right now. And... we don't know when he would wake up."

"I am sorry to hear that but I assume that its not the reason you came here." Theo says calmly.

I decide its best to just tell him the whole story. "Well, he called me yesterday saying that he was going to propose to his girlfriend. I suppose he might have bought a ring too. I think he lost it during the accident."

"We were hoping you would help us find it." Uriah tells Theo.

"Sure, I guess I can ask the investigators if they found any ring." he says, then turns around to call one of his fellow officers. "Hey, Kate! Did you guys find any ring here?" he shouts. A female cop arrives who looks just as same age as Theo. She hands him a plastic bag containing a velvet box, covered in blood.

"Here you go. Since this was proved to be an accident, we wont need this stuff." Theo hands me the bag. We thank him and officer Kate and head to the car.

We found it. I feel so bad right now. Its the one thing Four desperately wanted Tris to have but we cant give it to her. Its not our place. Four himself has to give it to her. I hand the bag to Uriah but he refuses to take it. "What? Are you afraid of a little blood? Pansycake." I ask him.

"First, 'pansycake' is my word. And second, I don't think I can handle looking at my friends blood, let alone touch it."

"Hey he was my Best Friend. Its hard for me too but we have to hide it and I have no pockets in my tousers." He growls and takes the bag.

"I still don't understand why Shauna bought you such clothes."

"Neither do I, little bro." I sigh sadly yet I am happy that I didn't have to carry Four's blood in my pocket.

* * *

**A/N: so i know it sucks but i just had a death in the family. my 7 years old cousin died this sunday. i still am really depressed at her death. **  
**anyways... i hope you like it... /3 /3 /3 /3 /3 /3**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: as i said... here is a surprise, not for christmas though... 3333333 plus thank you all for your sympathies on my cousins death.**

**Disclaimer: i only own an apology to the planet Earth, "sorry, i did not get an A* in geography."**

* * *

**Tris's POV:**

Why doesnt he wake up? Why isn't he healing? Why isn't he opening his eyes? What did he do to deserve this? What I do to deserve this? What did my baby do to having to lose his father?

I stare at his face for god knows how long. Not moving my eyes in case I miss any sign of him waking. I hold his right hand in mine and touch his forehead with my left. There is a huge bandage on the side of his head and you can see a red patch of blood on it. His left arm is broken and so is his right leg. The doctors say that his wounds would heal faster when he wakes up. I doubt it, he would feel more pain when he wakes up.

I have been sitting here a whole day. Its been more than 24 hours since his accident and the chances of him waking up are dropping by the second. Doctors keep checking on him, inserting needles in his body every now and then. Yesterday our friends came to visit. They kept giving me sympathetic looks and telling me that it will be okay. I know that they mean good but its gets annoying sometimes. Zeke and Uriah are more concerned than even Christina, god knows why. Christina said that she told Will about the baby. I was really tired to be mad and anyway, others would guess about it soon enough. Then everybody would know except Tobias.

Visiting hours today have begun and I know they are about to come. In a few minutes the door opens and Zeke peeks through. "Hey, Tris. I hope you don't mind, can I talk to him for a sec?"

"Yeah." I say slowly and get up from my place heading towards the door. I turn back to look at him and whisper "I'll be back."

**Zeke's POV:**

"Dude, you know you are practically killing us all by just lying there, eyes closed." I say. "Look, I told Uriah about your proposal, and we found the ring too. I must say that you have a great choice in jewellery." I sit on the chair, previously occupied by Tris. "I haven't shown it to Tris yet. Just wake up soon bro."

And then something unexpected happens...

* * *

**Tobias's POV:**** (i have waited a long time to write this)**

_I feel the sunlight coming from the window, warm my cheek. I open my eyes and find myself sleeping on my stomach in my bed. I had this dream that I was in a car accident and it felt so real. Now, everything looks normal. The picture of me, Zeke, Shauna, Lynn and Uriah hangs on the wall in front of me. The vacations just started a few days ago and Uriah and Zeke are having their annual get together tonight. I didn't wanna go but Uriah said that it would be fun and he wanted me to meet some of his friends. I get out of the room, wearing a pair of black jeans and a grey t-shirt. I stop as I see a blonde girl facing towards the apartment door. I cant see her face. She grabs the door knob and turns it._

_"Hey, who are you?" I call as she walks out and I follow her. This isn't the reality. This is a dream too. Instead of the corridor, we stand at the roof and the door behind me disappears. the girl walks to the edge of the roof and turns to me. Her face looks familiar. Her grey-blue eyes match the colour of the sky. I walk towards her even though I know I am scared of heights. I accidently look down the side of the roof and realize that we are at least on the 100th floor. I begin to shake with fear. I look at the girl again, she looks calm. She is so close to edge._

_"Tobias..." she says my name before falling down the roof! I run to her, I don't think I know her but its something about her that makes me jump after her, ignoring my fear. Just trying to get her. I know I am going to die... right... now!_

_I am okay? I find myself standing a glass box that is closing in. Here comes my fear again. I am claustrophobic, I realize. I begin to panic. I cant think of anyway to get out of there when something catches my eye. That mystery girl is watching me from outside the box. Her face is emotionless but her presence gives me an unknown comfort. She is saying something that I cant hear. I try to read her lips, by now the box is touching my head and I have to bend it. _Reach her_. A voice in my head tells me. Stupid me, its the glass, she is mouthing me to break the glass, to reach her. It takes me no longer to start pounding at the glass, hoping to make a crack. I keep my eyes on her. I feel my fear going away till my heart beat is back to normal and the glass vanishes._

_I straighten up and she is still standing there. Before I have a chance to say or do anything, a voice makes me stiffen. Goosebumps appear on my arms and neck. I shakenlly turn around to face my worst nightmare ever. His eyes and blacker than the darkest sky. A malicious grin on his pale face. My... FATHER!_

_As a child, your father tells you the stories of evil wizards, night freaks and boogeymen. But when I was young my boogeyman WAS my father._

_"This is for your own good." he says and my mouth goes dry. I cant even breathe. Its like I am back to a 10 years old boy who couldn't shower in the boys locker room because he didn't want anyone to see his father's art work on his body. Marcus Eaton carries a belt in his hand and he begins to draw his arm back. I thought I had out grown his fear when he got arrested but it seems like you cant run from your past. And then he strikes. I can practically hear my flesh being torn off by the belt. I scream. He gets ready for another shot. I close my eyes. This time I hear the sound but do not feel anything. I open my eyes to find that blonde headed girl in front of me and the belt wrapped around her arm. Her face shows nothing but anger, its like she didn't feel anything even though I can see the blood on her arms. Why did she take that hit for me?_

_Marcus's face is still stern. He yanks the belt free and starts to strike again. God knows how I get the guts but I grab his hand in the mid air and punch him right in the jaws with my other hand. I am blinded by anger as I punch him again and again till cloud of smoke appears and he is no longer there._

_I prepare for the worst, now I know this dream is definitely about my worst fears. A table appears in front of me with a gun on top of it. I am not afraid of guns then what is this about? That girl, where is she? I turn around but she is not there._

_"Pick it up." her voice comes but she is nowhere to be seen. I look at the gun. You know after almost dying for her and after watching her fight for me, I cant help but trust her. Its a feeling in me that makes me do anything for her. I pick up the gun. It feels familiar in my hand, like I have used it a thousand times. I run the fingers of my other hand over it. It feels dangerous and safe at the same time._

_"Shoot!" her voice breaks me out of my admiration. I find a target board in front of me but I see her. She is standing in front of the target, determination in her eyes. She doesn't flinch. I look at her, trying to figure her is small yet the strongest. Her eyes demand attention. She is standing in front of a gun but she has no fear. Something prickles in my chest when I see her._

_"Shoot! Now!" she demands. Why? I cant. I mean I cant kill someone in cold blood let alone this girl who came in my dream and changed my entire world. For some reason, killing her would mean killing my own soul._

_"I cant," I tell her clearly._

_"You will have to shoot otherwise you will die."_

_"Who are you and why do you care?"_

_"I cant let you die. I just cant." she pleads._

_"I don't care. I cant kill you."_

_"One of us has to die and if it is you, then I wont be able to survive anyway." Who is she and why does she wanna die for me?_

_"What if I kill you? What will happen?"_

_"I'll die" she says calmly. No, that cant happen. Why would I take the life of some one else for my own? I am not selfish. Then again its a dream isn't it? Dream or not I wont let her die. I like her too much for even hurting her._

_"Then I will too." and with those words, I pull the trigger. I close my eyes as the shot goes off in my head because that's where I aimed. And everything turns black..._

* * *

Next thing I know is that I hear my best friend Zeke's voice... "Just wake up soon bro."

and I open my eyes...

* * *

**A/N: cliffy? i am sorry about that but you cant ruin christmas present can you. the next chap will be hopefully on friday or saturday. and i am going on vacation on christmas for 10 days so i will try to update if i can but i dont think my cousins would give me any time. so if the post gets delayed blame my crazy cousins...**  
**and i beg you all, please dont write death threats in the reviews i didn't kill him and i woke him up okay... 33333333**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Merry Christmas stranger! and here is your present! i wont stop you from opening it but when you are done admiring it, we will have a word, okay?**

**Disclaimer: nope, i am still broke enough to own nothing... 333333333**

**Zeke's POV:**

He's awake! OMG! He's awake! I feel like jumping up and down with shock, happiness and relief. I was there when he woke up, though I doubt he saw me. I say it from experience. When Four first met me I was at a party during our freshman year. I was really drunk and I fell in the arms a senior guy. I don't remember anything but I do remember waking up the next day with a black eye and I swear I thought I was blind from one eyes because it was too blurry to see. Uri told me that I was hugging that senior, shouting "Grandpa! you are alive" and then he punched me. Luckily Four helped me get into my car and ask Uriah to get me home.

Anyways, those so-called magician-doctors are in there checking him up right now. I lean back on the wall, watching Tris dig a hole in the ground with her pacing. The rest of the gang is watching her as well, surprised to see why the floor hasn't broken yet. They wont let anyone see him until they check brain condition, his blood pressure and of course all the other boring stuff. I am so glad i didn't take medical studies. By the way, did I mention that Tris Prior is FREAKING OUT! Hey doctors, if you dont want another emergency case of broken legs, just let her in...

Finally, we are allowed to go in. We walk in pairs, Tris is leading the way of practically breaking the door and barging in. Four's still on his bed, eyes closed but he looks a lot relaxed than he did a while ago and his right hand is on his stomach. He opens his eyes slowly as we go in. No wonder he heard us coming.

* * *

**Tobias's POV:**

Its not even five minutes after the doctors leave that a crowd of people barge into the room. I scan the crowd and find familiar faces of my friends. They look worried and relieved at the same time. I wonder if I look as bad as I feel because literally, their concerned faces are making it really uncomfortable. I decide to break the silence. "Hey," I say slowly, managing a smile.

"Hey," all of them reply together. I feel the awkwardness level rising by the minute. "OK, since everyone else here wants you to die of embarrassment, I will spare you the tension." Uriah says breaking through the crowd. "Welcome back, and may I just say, a few more touches and you will win the best Halloween costume of an undead, stitched-up zombie." Everybody laughs at his joke and finally the room lightens up. Through the laughter I hear a familiar voice. I look at her and she is the same mystery girl from my dream. A flashback runs through my head. I see a dramatic montage of blurred memories, her laughter, her eyes. I know her but I cant remember her.  
She walks towards me and sits next to me, moving back the hair from my forehead. I smile at her. Who is she? Think! Think! Think! My head hurts as I suddenly speak, "Who are you?" her hand drops immediately. Even though my voice is slow and quiet everyone could hear it as they stop laughing and look at me. I feel a pang in my stomach, why did I say it?

"Tobias, its me, Tris. You dont remember me?"

"I think I saw you in a dream, once..." I can't stop the words that slip my mouth, she looks hurt. I want to console her but the damage is done. She gets ups and backs away to the door.

"I... will be... going, I guess..." her voice breaks, as she gestures towards the door. I can see tears in her eyes but she is already gone before I can do anything. I look back my friends, oopsy, I am in trouble...

* * *

"What the hell were you thinking, man?" Zeke shouts at me. The girls walked out after... Tris, I guess and I was left to be screamed at by the guys for being stupid.

"I honestly can't remember her, she looks familiar but..." I try to defend myself but Uriah cuts me off.

"Familiar? Dude she was going to be your fiancé!" he shouts, making my jaw drop. I was going to propose?

"When did that happened?" Will asks, he doesn't shout as much others but he look pretty angry too. I am guessing he was kind of Tris's brother because his brotherly concern is very much clear.

"Apparently, our man Four, bought a ring for Tris and I dont think he remembers even that!" Zeke practically yells so hard that my ears ring and my head begins to spin.

"You know you are giving me a headache right now and I just woke up from coma, just an hour ago." I tell him and he throws his arms down as if giving up. He walks over to sit at the couch next to the wall.

"He is hopeless..." Zeke sighs and I can feel anger boiling inside me, I am more worried than them. And what do I get? A blurred memory and yelling friends?

"So what do I do? I don't remember her, and I cant just pretend that I do." I say, clearly worried that this mess is going to get even bigger.

"Listen to me Four, I know you are worried but you cant just break her heart, I mean she is preg..." he stops as if he was about to say something he shouldn't. We look at him as if we caught a criminal. And just the door opens and Christina walks in. Will looks relieved but Christina is furious. She asks the guys to leave and they immediately obey. Even if I was the strongest and scariest kid in high school I try not to mess with a drunk or angry Chris. And here I am, with a broken leg, not able to move and about to taste her wrath. I brace myself for another yelling, wait, screaming session.

"I know you are lying." She says, her voice surprisingly quite but still disapproving. I dont catch the question at first but I dare not ask her to repeat it.

"Wh-what?" I studder unwantingly.

"You know I belong to a no-matter-what honest family and I can catch a lie easily. I know you know her and you are just lying about it."

"I really dont remember her, I swear."

"Okay then, tell me what's her favourite colour?" she asks and I don't know how but I answer immediately, "Grey"

"Her favourite food?"

"Muffins and chocolate-chip pancakes" I reply, surprised at how I know all these answers.

"What song did you first dance on prom with her?"

"A Thousand Years by Christina Perri," words keep slipping from my mouth.

"How much do you love her?"

"More than my life!" I stop, I do not really know why I said those words but I realize, I actually mean them. Christina smiles at me. I return it with a surprised yet joyful smile.

"Do you remember her now?"

"I love her, I am going to propose to her. How can I forget?"

* * *

**A/N: ok, this gift was way cheaper than i expected it to be. when i begin to write this chap, i was pretty sure to write many things but since i promised to post it on 20th December no matter what, it came out shorter than planned. **  
**more over, you guys are so lucky. you know how i said that i was going on a wedding in the vacations. well, my plans, for some reason got canceled and i am to stay at home for the rest of the vacations that are of only a week. WINTER VACATIONS OF ONLY A WEEK! so in short, i will have time to post two to three chapters this week.**  
**unluckily i did not get the christmas present i wanted but its still going to be... just a little maybe ... fun 333333333**


End file.
